


I never thought I'd thank Snape for anything

by catchmeafallingstar



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff and Smut, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-06
Updated: 2014-11-06
Packaged: 2018-02-24 09:42:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2576963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catchmeafallingstar/pseuds/catchmeafallingstar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry never thought he'd thank Snape for anything...</p>
            </blockquote>





	I never thought I'd thank Snape for anything

**Author's Note:**

> This story is set during Harry and Draco's sixth year, but obviously some things turn out slightly differently. Also Snape is still the Potions Master, Slughorn ended up teaching Defence Against the Dark Arts.
> 
> Enjoy!

“I fucking hate him!”

“Who, Potter?”

“So pretentious… thinks he’s better than everyone else just because he’s famous… expects everyone to be all sympathetic just because his parents are dead…” Draco continued muttering to himself about Harry Potter all the way to Potions. He wasn’t jealous of him, he was just a twat, among other things, and Draco himself was just one of the few people intelligent enough to see the true bastard behind the famous lightning scar. He released his frustrations by knocking into some first years that were in his way. Their books and cauldrons fell to the ground, scattering potions ingredients in all directions.

“That fucking bastard!”

“What did Malfoy do this time, Harry?”

“I can see him bullying first-years. And you know yesterday he stole Neville’s toad and hid it, again.”

“Just ignore him Harry. We’ve been through this so many times.”

“Yeah, we know he’s a cunt. Just don’t let it get to you.”

“I suppose. We’d better get to potions, the last thing I need is a detention from Snape in the first week of term.”

The three of them hurried along the crowded corridors towards the dungeons. They got there mere seconds before Snape, and were glad they hadn’t been later as he appeared to be in a foul mood. He let out his irritation by assigning them each to a partner from the other house; instead of letting them pick their seats like every other reasonable Hogwarts teacher. Thanks to Harry’s fantastic luck, that other house just happened to be Slytherin.

“Zabini, Finnigan!”

“Crabbe, Weasley!”

“Goyle, Longbottom!”

“Bullstrode, Granger!”

He called out their names and pointed to the desk he wanted them sat at, and continued until only a handful of students were left. Harry hoped and prayed that he would get put with someone who didn’t hate him too much. Unfortunately, he had no such luck due to Snape’s apparent personal grudge against him.

“Malfoy, Potter!”

Harry groaned inwardly and made his way to the table Snape had pointed to. He put his books on the desk and set up his cauldron, all the while glaring at Malfoy, who seemed to have a similar opinion of the situation. Of all the people he could get paired with; he would have dealt with any other Slytherin, but Malfoy was the fucking worst. He was a bully who hated muggleborns and anyone whose family hadn’t been in Slytherin for seven generations (or something) and some whose had.

Draco seethed when he heard Professor Snape pair him with Harry Potter. He was supposed to be his favourite student for fuck’s sake! He would have even sat with Longbottom the famous idiot and not complained (much) rather than Harry Potter. What a twat. He wasn’t even good at magic; he was just really lucky. He had just sat there and not died. Everyone else did that all the time. Including Draco himself, who did it with considerably more style and charm, and his mother wasn’t a filthy mudblood either.

“Turn to the section of your textbooks devoted to sleeping potions. I want you and your partner to work together on creating a Draught of the Living Dead. This is a difficult concoction, and while I don’t expect much from you lot of morons, you could at least try not to completely fail like the last lot.”

Harry turned to Draco. While he hated him a lot, he was stuck next to him, probably for the whole year knowing Snape, so he might as well make an effort. Draco looked back at him with a similar amount of hatred in his eyes. They stared at each other for so long that Harry felt like he was in a staring contest. As he looked into the Slytherin’s eyes he noticed for the first time what an extraordinary shade of blue they were. So pale, but still so bright, like a clear winter sky. He shook his head, surprised at his thoughts.

“I’ll go and get the ingredients.”

Draco gave a slight nod and began setting up the cauldron as he ran through in his mind what had just happened. He had just looked deeply into the green eyes of Harry Potter, of all people, for an amount of time that was excessively longer than necessary. And as he had looked into those deep, emerald orbs he had thought them beautiful. It was a mistake, obviously, just his mind playing tricks, but he would definitely have to inspect Potter’s face again, just to make sure.

Harry returned from the store cupboard just as Draco had finished his thought process and tipped some valerian roots onto the desk. He swept half of them over to his side and began to chop his half of the pile into very small pieces. He watched as Harry cut the roots, noticing how elegant his hands were as they flexed around the knife. He was shocked at himself for the second time that lesson, and hastily began to chop his own share of the roots. For Christ’s sake. That Potter always had to find a way to ruin his day, didn’t he?

When Harry was sure the blonde boy was focused on the task at hand, he snuck a sideways glance at him. His eyes were the same bright colour of pale sapphires, he noticed in dismay. Why did his life always have to be so confusing? He was sitting next to his greatest enemy (aside from Lord Voldemort) and he wasn’t even pissed off about it. Instead, he was admiring said enemy’s eyes. Draco seemed to have noticed Harry looking at him, because he turned to face him. Instead of the cold, harsh, expression he expected, however, Malfoy wore a shy smile. Harry hastily returned it and put his focus back on the potion. He really didn’t want a detention.

The lesson passed surprisingly quickly after that, and before they both knew it, the bell had rung and everyone was packing up and scribbling down the homework Professor Snape was setting. As Harry picked up his Potions textbook to put it away in his bag, he noticed an elegant scrawl of black ink in the corner.

_Beech tree by the lake. 9PM._

_DM_

He smiled to himself, excitement and apprehension both pooling in his stomach. He quickly erased the note with his wand before shutting the book. Under no circumstances could anyone find out about this.

*******************************************

Because Harry had been one of the last to leave potions, Ron and Hermione had been swept up in the rush of students leaving the classroom and so couldn’t wait for him. He decided to use this to his advantage and pretend that Snape had given him a detention at 9 o’clock that evening so they wouldn’t question where he was going. He hated lying to his friends, but he was really confused about what was happening between him and Malfoy so he decided he would talk to them when things were a little clearer. He looked in the mirror, frustrated with his hair. Obviously he didn’t care what Malfoy thought about him, he just liked to make an effort, that was all. He glanced at his watch, which displayed that it was five minutes to nine, so he hastily shoved his invisibility cloak into his bag so he wouldn’t get caught by Filch (he was taking a bag because he needed his quill and some parchment, as Snape would probably set him lines to write) and hurried out of the dormitory into the common room. He told Ron and Hermione not to wait up for him (Snape always keeps you in detention until ridiculously late) and hurried out of the portrait-hole.

Draco hurried down the corridor, praying that Mrs Norris wouldn’t be around any corners. He had told Crabbe and Goyle that he wanted to be left alone, and they were too stupid to question why, which was a bonus because he had a feeling that this would be hard to explain. He was perplexed as to what had happened in potions today, he hadn’t been able to think about anything since. What had even possessed him to write that note? He wasn’t sure if Harry was even coming, what if he didn’t and told everyone about it? He almost turned back at the thought. He had thought he saw Harry smile when he saw the note, but it could have been a trick of the light, and even if he had smiled, it could have easily been a smile of contempt. He calmed his nerves and continued, he might as well go.

Harry sat down under the tree to wait for Draco. He looked around and he could just make out a figure approaching in the near darkness. He hoped it was him, and not a teacher who had followed him. As the figure got closer, he could see that it was in fact Draco, and he relaxed. It was definitely weird that he was relaxing at the thought of Draco approaching, but he his life had never been exactly normal, had it?

He saw Harry sitting under the tree as he got closer, and was extremely relieved that he had actually come. He was both nervous and excited about this meeting, he had no idea what would happen. Maybe they would just agree that what had happened was a mistake and go back to hating each other. He couldn’t help but get a slight sinking feeling in his stomach if that were to happen, but it seemed the ever more likely option.

He sat down next to Harry and greeted him. The Gryffindor returned the greeting and they sat in a surprisingly comfortable silence for a few minutes.

“Potter, do you have any idea what happened in Potions today?”

“No.”

“Neither do I.”

“But since then…I can’t help feeling…I don’t know if…if I hate you anymore.”

“Yeah. I’m not sure how much I hate you either.”

They looked at each other again, and before either of them could process what the hell was happening, their lips were together. They both began to deepen the kiss eagerly, but when they realized what was happening they pulled away again. Harry looked at Draco, who looked straight back at him.

“Do you want this?”

“Yeah…kind of…do you?”

“Yeah…”

They continued the kiss with renewed passion, the fear of rejection now removed. They pulled each other closer, hands running up and down backs and shoulders. After what felt like much too little time, the kiss broke. Harry looked at his watch to see that it was already past eleven o’clock. Well, getting up early to do his Divination homework last minute just wasn’t going to happen then, was it? What a shame.

“That was definitely better than my last kiss.”

“Same. Who was your last kiss, out of interest?”

“Pansy Parkinson. Seven minutes in heaven in third year.”

“Cho Chang, last Christmas. She cried.”

“Well you seem to have improved since then.”

“You weren’t bad yourself considering you’re a bit out of practice.”

“Look it’s uh… getting late.”

“I should probably be getting back, I want to stay awake during my lessons tomorrow.”

“Do you want to do this again?”

“Yeah. We have potions again on Wednesday so you can write me another little note.”

“If you’re lucky.”

They both laughed as they got up from underneath the beech tree and Harry offered to hide Draco under his invisibility cloak so Filch wouldn’t catch them. As they walked along, side by side under the cloak, they realized they were holding hands. They look at each other, shrugged, and continued. It wasn’t like anyone could see them anyway. Harry said a quick goodnight to Draco when they reached the Slytherin common room, and then hastily continued up the stairs to the Gryffindor one, suddenly acutely aware of his tiredness.

Draco looked up at the deep green hangings on his bed. He was so confused by the events of the whole day. He hated that famous Harry Potter, so why had he arranged to meet up with him? And thought about his sparkling green eyes all day? And then kissed him so passionately under a tree in the moonlight? This shit was straight out of one of those romance novels that were always on the top of Witch Weekly’s bestseller list. But as he thought more deeply about it, he realized that he didn’t care about him being famous Potter who was better than him at quidditch, though he hated to admit it. He no longer harboured the jealous hatred that had plagued him since Harry had declined to be his friend before the sorting at the start of their first year. Now, he was just Harry Potter, who Draco couldn’t wait to kiss again. 

Harry sat on the windowsill in his dormitory and looked out at the moonlit grounds. He was desperately trying to make sense of what had occurred that day. Firstly, he should have been extremely pissed off about having to sit next to Malfoy (no, Draco, he reminded himself) for the whole year in potions, but he couldn’t help but feel pleased about it. Secondly, Draco had left him a note asking him to meet with him after hours. This meant he actually wanted to spend more time with Harry than he had to, and the more shocking thing was that he had actually gone. And obviously there was their moment of deeply looking into each other’s eyes that had occurred during potions, what the actual fuck that was he still didn’t know, and then the happenings of the meeting itself. He, Harry Potter, had made out with Draco Malfoy. Under a tree. Under the stars. That was his first kiss since Cho, and it had been with a Slytherin. Whom he had on several occasions professed a deep hatred for, using (to put it mildly) extremely profane language. He accepted these things, too tired to care, and got back into bed, yawning. He decided he would deal with the issue of what to tell Ron and Hermione in the morning, if he was going to tell them anything. He hated lying to them, but he wanted to try and gauge their reactions first. He drifted off to sleep, thinking about a certain pair of blue eyes.

*****************************************

Harry found the next day very difficult to get through. He kept drifting off thinking about the kiss or they way Draco had looked at him, and he was restless with excitement. In transfiguration they were meant to be turning worms into shoelaces. He squashed one and then accidently stabbed another one with his wand. In charms he poked Ron in the eye as he enthusiastically tried to perform the actions for the incantation. In Herbology he knocked over a large bag of fertilizer and in Divination he smashed a crystal ball. Tuesday was the one day when he had no lessons with the Slytherins, and his current anger at this would have shocked him a day ago. He could barely focus on his homework and got up so often to pace that Hermione grew concerned for him and asked why he was behaving in such a strange and idiotic manner. He replied to her that he was just bored of homework. He really hoped she didn’t suspect anything, because she was clever, and if she wanted to find out, she would.

Draco had a similar day. He slept through most of his lessons and daydreamed about the previous night. The kiss had just felt so… right. Which was definitely odd, considering that Harry had been his sworn enemy since the day of the sorting in first year. It felt weird, he thought, referring to him by his first name, but he could hardly keep disdainfully addressing him as “Potter” after what they had shared. At least Harry seemed to feel the same mixture of desire, curiosity and extreme confusion as he did, it could have been very awkward if he had ignored the note, or worse, shown it to the Weasel and the Mudblood. No, Ron Weasley and Hermione, who was Muggleborn, he corrected himself. Harry would not like it if he were rude about his friends. He was dragged roughly from his ponderings by Professor McGonagall rapping sharply on his desk with her knuckles. Shit. Please not detention, not this week. He wouldn’t be able to see Harry if he got detention.

“Is my lesson really so tiresome, Mr Malfoy?”

“Uh… no Professor.” He stuttered out, too tired to muster his usual sarcastic tone.

“Then is there a particular reason why you are choosing to sleep through it?”

He mumbled something about it being a late night, Professor, and that it wouldn’t happen again. His answer seemed to satisfy her and she walked back to the front of the classroom to continue her demonstration. He really needed to be more careful, some teachers handed out detention like that idiot Lockhart had handed out signed photos during their second year. Well, he concluded, at least this thing with Potter might have a positive effect on his attention span in lessons.

******************************************

Wednesday finally arrived, bringing with it a heavy downpour and winds so strong they could probably have knocked Hagrid down. This would normally have pissed Harry off, especially because he had scheduled the quidditch trials for this evening, but right now he was just way too excited that he had potions today, and he would be sitting next to Malfoy, and he could look at his eyes again, and they would be arranging their next meeting, where they could maybe kiss again. Meeting? That made it sound like a business arrangement, but it wasn’t exactly a date either. Ah fuck it, who cares what the right word is, he thought, as he made more effort to tame his hair than he ever remembered doing before in his life.

“What the hell, Harry?”

“What?”

“We’re on the way to potions, and Snape hates you. And you hate him and his godforsaken subject. Or you did last time I checked.”

“Yes, and?”

“You just look… really… happy. Excited even. It’s weird mate.”

“I’m just looking forward to quidditch trials later.” 

“Oh shit, don’t remind me.”

“Why not?”

“Well it’s alright for you, you’re obviously in the team, but I barely managed to stay in it last season, I just know I’m gonna fuck it up this year.”

“It’s alright Ron, you just need to be confident in your abilities.”

Harry was glad Hermione had chosen to interject when she did, and was quite pleased with himself for managing to distract Ron so he wouldn’t have to explain the real reason behind his cheerful mood.

Draco had arrived at potions a few minutes early. Professor Snape had looked surprised for a second when he saw that a student was choosing to be in his dungeon classroom before they absolutely had to, but he quickly regained his composure and his face morphed back to its usual look. The one which radiated the air of ‘I hate this world and everyone in it, particularly you who I am currently looking at and if you piss me off I will murder you, here and now, right in this classroom’. When he had got out his things, he waited impatiently for Harry to arrive. After a whole two-and-a-half minutes of becoming increasingly nervous under Professor Snape’s judgmental and frankly, terrifying glare, Harry sauntered through the door. Draco was hurt when Harry gave him the look of cold indifference that he had expected until two days ago, and quickly looked back down at his hands.

“Hey. It’s okay, I just haven’t told Ron and Hermione yet. I’m still happy to see you.”

“Oh. That’s a relief.”

“Huh.”

He got all his things out and then Snape began the lesson, giving his usual speech about how stupid they all were and how much he hated them etc, etc. Draco jumped slightly when he felt another hand grasp his under the desk, but quickly relaxed and squeezed Harry’s hand back. They smiled at each other, their eyes lingering for just a fraction of a second longer than necessary, reluctant to break out of their daze and focus on other things.

All too soon the bell rang, but sure enough, when Harry looked down at his Potions textbook there was another little message in the same elegant script.

_Same time and place, Potter?_

_DM x_

He quickly vanished the black ink with his wand, the little black ‘x’ making him blush slightly. He could see Ron waiting for him at the door, so he hurried up and chucked everything into his bag.

“What were you doing to your potions book?”

“Oh I just spilt some stuff on it so I was cleaning it.”

“Since when do you care about your potions book being clean?”

“It was over all the writing so I couldn’t read it.”

“Oh, okay then.”

*********************************************

Harry barely had time to congratulate Ron on his success at the quidditch tryouts as he rushed straight into the shower. The tryouts had overrun, loads more people had turned up than he had expected, and some of them weren’t even in Gryffindor. He was covered in mud; it was in his hair, down his back, on his glasses, some had even got in his ears. He hurried up as best he could, he didn’t want to be late for Draco.

Draco hurried to the beech tree. They really had not thought this through. It was absolutely pouring with rain and very windy, and it was almost completely dark. Thankfully the tree offered some form of shelter from both wind and rain. Still, they needed to find somewhere they could go that was actually inside, it would be a lot more convenient, if slightly less romantic. 

“Sorry I’m late, I was doing the quidditch trials and they overran and I had to take a shower.”

“Good evening-”

He was cut off as Harry pulled him into a rough kiss. They were so close that Draco could feel his wet hair dripping down onto his own forehead. He stood up and pushed Harry against the tree, deepening the kiss and tugging slightly on the Gryffindor’s lower lip, eliciting a moan, which made his trousers feel suddenly tighter. Harry’s tongue licked at the inside of his mouth, tasting and exploring every part, and they began to grind their hips together, their dicks hardening rapidly. Draco moved one hand down to Harry’s waist and rested the other on the tree to press them closer together.

The rain suddenly got heavier and started to drip through the leaves onto their heads in large drops.

“Let’s continue this inside.”

“Where?”

“I know a place. Come on.”

He produced his invisibility cloak from the depths of his bag and flung it over both of them. They ran back to the castle as quickly as they could, hand in hand. When they were finally out of the rain, Harry dragged Draco all the way up to the seventh floor corridor, and waited for the door to appear. Draco looked on in wonder. He had never actually been inside the Room of Requirement, but he knew it was where Umbridge had discovered “Dumbledore’s Army” last year. If it had been a place equipped for defensive magic, he wondered how it would be a good place for them to continue what they had started under the tree. The door had finished materialising and they went inside.

“ _This_ is where you taught most of Gryffindor house how to do spells?”

“It’s an enchanted room, it changes depending on what you need it for.”

They room had become a lot smaller since the DA had trained there last year. It had kept its mirrored walls, but there was no death eater robot. Instead, was a king size bed with a large headboard made of black metal twisted into intricate curling patterns. The sheets were black and silky and as Harry looked around he realised that the floor was littered with red rose petals and there were small white candles floating in the air. He almost laughed at the room’s attempt at romance, but was unable to as Draco’s mouth came down on his and he was pushed softly onto the bed. They built the kiss back up, their tongues battling for dominance as they moaned and gasped into each other’s mouths.

Harry flipped them over so that he was above Draco on the bed. He tugged off both of their shirts and roughly kissed his mouth, giving the other boy’s lower lip a gentle tug with his teeth before starting to move down his neck. He sucked and bit at the pale skin, making him gasp in surprise at the powerful sensation which went straight to his dick, making him impossibly harder. Harry liked the sound so much that he continued teasing and biting at the skin, leaving a mark that would surely be there the next day. He then began to kiss all the way down Draco’s chest, pausing to suck and nip at each nipple, encouraging more breathy moans and hot little pants. When he reached the waistband of his trousers he looked up, questioning, and at the confirming nod, proceeded to undo the button and zip. He slid them off, throwing them to the floor and revealing tight black underwear. He slid them off as well, and the light stimulation caused Draco’s elegant cock to harden even further, a drop of precum forming at the slit. Harry quickly took off the remaining clothing on his own lower region and then realised that they didn’t have a condom or lube.

“Why have you stopped?”

“We don’t have any stuff.”

“What stuff?”

“A condom. Or lube.”

“Fuck.”

“That’s exactly what we can’t do right now.”

Harry looked around the room as he tried to come up with a solution, and then noticed that a bedside table (that had definitely not been there when they first came in) had appeared, and on it was a condom in its wrapper and a little bottle of lube. Well, he thought, it really did equip itself with what you needed. He seized the lube and squeezed some onto his hand before pressing one finger to the tight ring of muscle. As he slowly pushed it all the way in, Draco let out a low moan that reminded him of his own hardness. He moved it in and out, slowly and gently stretching before adding a second finger, he assumed this was both of their first time and he didn’t want to hurt the other boy. He scissored his fingers before adding a third, and then crashed their mouths together as he moved his fingers in and out.

“Harry…”

“Mmmmmm?”

“Have you done this before?”

“No…”

“How are you so good then?”

“In the muggle world, they have this thing called porn… Are you ready?”

“I think so. I don’t even care anymore. I just want you inside me, now.”

Harry was only too happy to oblige. He quickly tore open the condom and rolled it down his hard length. He lined himself up and as he slid in Draco pulled his head down into a rough, sloppy kiss. When he bottomed out he began to thrust in and out in a slow rhythm. He didn’t think he was going to last long.

“Faster, Harry!”

He quickened his pace, he could feel his orgasm mounting.

“Fuck… Harry… I’m gonna…”

“So…am… I.”

They came together, Draco shooting ropes of white cum in between their stomachs. Harry untangled himself and lent over, grabbing the packet of tissues that had materialised on the bedside table so they could clean themselves up.

“That was… amazing.”

“Yeah, for me as well. I’ll let you fuck me next time if you want.” He winked, his emerald eyes twinkling in the candlelight.

“Yeah, you definitely showed me how to do it.” He returned the wink with a similar mischievous gleam in his eyes.

“Fuck, I’m tired.” Harry yawned loudly, emphasising his point.

They hastily redressed, making sure not to mix up their ties, and ducked under the invisibility cloak as they stepped out into the seventh floor corridor. When they reached the Slytherin common room, Harry gave Draco a swift goodnight kiss before heading up to his own dorm. It had certainly been an eventful evening.

*******************************************

“Harry?” Hermione asked him at breakfast the next morning. It was just the two of them, as Ron had gone to write a letter to inform Mrs Weasley of the good new that he had made the quidditch team for the second year running.

“Yes?”

“Can I ask you something?”

“Sure.”

“Who were you with under the beech tree last night?”

“How do you even know about that?”

“Ron wanted to know where you’d gone so you could moan about your Divination homework together, and we knew you didn’t have detention, so I got my binoculars.”

“Oh right.”

“So, who was it?”

“Yeah… about that…”

“Was it a girl?”

“No…”

“A boy?”

“Yeah…”

“Who?”

“Draco Malfoy” He scratched the back of his neck and examined the pattern of the stones on the floor.

“Umm… why? You weren’t trying to duel or kill each other were you?”

“Rich coming from you!”

“I only punched him in the face because I had to! And don’t change the subject. Why were you with him?”

“Well… you know how Snape made us sit together in Potions?”

“Yes.”

“Well… we sort of… don’t hate each other anymore.”

“Is it a little deeper than that?”

“Maybe…”

“Okay well you should talk to Ron. He’s your best friend and you need to tell him these things.”

“He’s probably gonna think that Draco’s got some ulterior motive to turn me into a death eater or hand my soul to Voldemort.”

“No he isn’t. And in all our time at Hogwarts, I’ve never heard you call him Draco.”

“Yeah well I can’t keep calling him by his last name after we’ve… done stuff.”

“Yes fair enough. We need to get to History of Magic, I don’t want to be late.”

“Alright.”

Harry quickly shoved the rest of his toast into his mouth and they headed back up to the common room to get their bags and find Ron. He was impressed at Hermione’s casual response, but still a little concerned about how he was going to tell Ron. His opportunity arose after lunch, just as they were walking down to Care of Magical Creatures, which they had with the Slytherins.

As they came to the entrance to the forbidden forest where Hagrid’s lessons took place, Harry saw that Draco was already there, but he wasn’t flanked by Crabbe and Goyle like usual. He smiled shyly when he caught sight of Harry, who grinned widely back and waved.

“Uh, Harry?”

“Yeah?”

“Did Malfoy just smile at you? And you waved back at him?”

“Yep.”

“Okay. Quick question.”

“Yeah?”

“I thought you hated each other? Like, you’ve tried to kill each other in quidditch games before.”

“Yes well… things have changed quite a lot over the last few days…”

“So are you friends now, or something?”

“It’s a little bit more than that, actually.”

“So was it him you were with last night under the tree by the lake?”

“Yes.”

“So you sneak out of your dorm in the middle of the night to go and have makeout sessions with your arch-enemy under a tree in the moonlight? Geez, Harry, talk about deviant. Not to mention sappy.”

“Fuck off.”

They both laughed, and it was a massive relief for Harry that Ron had reacted in such an easy way. He didn’t want to think about what would have happened if his friends had rejected him just because Draco was in Slytherin.

“Go and talk to him then. Can’t leave your boyfriend all on his own.”

“You should use the alone time with Hermione to your advantage. Maybe she’ll finally go out with you now that I’m taken.”

“Oh shut up. Oh and Harry?”

“Yeah?”

“You see that mark on his neck?”

“Yes…”

“Was that you?”

“Maybe.”

He walked over to Draco and greeted him. He put his mouth close to the blonde’s ear and whispered,

“I’d kiss you right now if everyone wasn’t watching us.”

He smiled at the faint blush that crept up the pale boy’s cheeks.

“So did you tell your friends about us?”

“Yeah.”

“What did they say?”

“They seem fine with it, which is really good.”

“Yeah, that is.”

“So anyway, I’m getting really behind on homework because of you, do you want to meet in the library later?”

“Seriously Potter? You’re asking me on a study date?”

“Don’t you want to?”

“Of course I do, you stupid bastard.”

“Good.”

Draco grasped the dark-haired boy’s hand tightly in his own as they waited for the lesson to start. Try as he did, he could not focus on the lesson at all. He was so relieved that they could finally be open about their relationship. Well, it had only been a couple of days, but it was so hard to look at Harry and not be able to make eye contact, or smile at him, or talk to him, or kiss him. And he had to be very careful not to show on his face that that was exactly what he wanted to do. Now, they could hold hands in class and no one even cared. There would probably be some gossip, but he could take that. The only thing that was still worrying him was what would happen when his father heard of this.

Harry rested his head on the slightly taller boy’s shoulder as they listened to Hagrid describe various different species of weird and wonderful creatures. It felt nice, he decided. To be open about the feelings between him and Draco, and to finally have something normal in his life. It felt like he was always keeping secrets these days, with the DA last year, and the Order of the Phoenix. It was just good to finally have something positive in his life that he didn’t have to hide from everyone.

***************************************

Harry and Draco sat in the library as they did their homework; the only sounds around them the scratching of quills on parchment and the occasional shushing from the librarian. Harry grabbed Draco’s hand, making him jump in surprise. He whispered:

“I’m so bored. Meet me on the quidditch pitch in five minutes. Bring your broom.”

He gathered up his things and dashed out of the library, leaving a bewildered Draco to follow.

Five minutes later, he arrived on the pitch with his Nimbus Two Thousand and One and facing a grinning Harry.

“Beat you!”

“Let’s see if you’re saying that when we’re in the air, Potter!”

They walked towards each other for a quick kiss and walked hand in hand to the goalposts to mount their brooms. 

“And there I was, thinking I’d never thank Snape for anything.”

They had a feeling this could well be their best year at Hogwarts yet.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed!
> 
> I am looking for a beta so if anyone is interested, my tumblr is catchmeafallingstar.tumblr.com. I mostly write Supernatural (destiel), but I might write some more drarry because this one was pretty fun.


End file.
